Midnight Vengeance
by Senselessness by Dance
Summary: Revenge is such a powerful thing, but how far is too far?


The gang was in the dojo sparing like it was just a normal day as usual until 2 men in black suits came in the gang turned around to look at them confused.

"Ugh may I help you?" Rudy stepped up.

"Yes we are looking for Kimberly Ann Crawford her mother said she should be her" one of them said while the boys turned towards Kim.

"I'm Kim can I help you" Kim said walking to them.

"Yes we are from the FBI we need to talked to you about your father, Andrew Crawford" they said showing their badges.

Kim smirked her father was finally getting what he deserved. She hated him after all what he put her and her mom through. He ruined their family.

"What is this time? On the run, stealing money from different companies, or just the causal, walking to random people threating to kill them?" Kim said sarcastically.

"Kim, can you tell us about your father?"

Kim frown she didn't like talking about the past it still haunts her to this day. She let out a big sigh and walked over to the benches and stopped in her tracks and turned over to the 2 men.

"Are you coming are not?" She said irritated.

"Oh story time" jerry yelled grabbing a blanket and sat down on the ground next to Kim's feet while everyone looked at him weirdly.

Kim sighed while the other waited for her to start.

"Ok so I was about 9 when my parents starting to argue. I didn't really thing it was nothing so I shrugged if off I mean what couple doesn't argue?"

**Flashback: Kim's Pov**

_I was in my room on my computer doing homework when suddenly I heard the door slam and screaming._

_I can't believe you, you are despicable_

_Shut up women I can do whatever I want _

"_Do you know what you just did? Because you couldn't wait to buy beer, cigarettes and a bunch of lottery tickets we might just get evicted" _

_All you do is nag, nag, nag damn women give same space I'm going out" with that he walked out the door._

**End of Flashback**

"When I thought only harmless fighting turned into something dreadful" Kim said.

"What do you mean dreadful?" jack asked

"Well…."

**Flashback Kim's Pov**

_One night my mom was up all night waiting for my dad but he never showed up. So she called me down from my room and said we were going to my aunt's house so she can help speech for them. We got there the door was already unlocked so we walked in. when we did we heard moaning and groaning even pleading._

"_Oh don't stop"_

"_Won't count on it"_

_Of course beginning the age of 9 and so naive I had to run in the room where I heard the sounds. What I saw just gruesome. I screamed and that's when my mother found me and what I saw. My dad and aunt on top of each other naked._

"_Karen it not what it looked like" her sister said with wide eyes._

"_Yeah it was CPR she was chocking and the clothes got in the way" my dad said. Oh if only he knew how stupid that sound._

_My mom didn't say a word she walked over and slapped both of them leaving behind a red hand mark on their faces._

"_Does Donald know?" she said my aunt._

"_No not tell him please" she pleaded._

"_Why not Cindy? Are you afraid? Are you afraid you're going to lose everything? Your husband Donald, your daughter Cassidy?" my mom said getting angry _

_She didn't say a thing she looked down knowing that was the truth. My mom turned to my dad as tears streamed down her face._

"_I hope you're happy Andrew you lost me and Kimberly" she said and ushered me out the room._

_**End of flashback**_

"How he got her to take him back a year later I will never know" I said while shaking my head.

"She took him back?" Eddie asked

"Yea but the crazy part was she ended up given birth to Dylan the night it happen" Kim said with a scoff.

"Your little brother" jack asked

"Yea" Kim looked down really not knowing my brother that well.

"So my mom told me to go and call Donald my uncle to take her to the hospital. It took about 20 minutes for my uncle and Cassidy, my cousin to get there. My cousin was just a few months older than me so we were practically the same age" she continued.

"Wait was she hot" jerry interpreted.

"JERRY" everyone yelled.

"What" he said clearly confused.

"Now is not the time" Milton said.

"So anyway we got my mom to the hospital and she had Dylan. About a year later after my mom took my dad back she found out he was cheating again so she took me and Dylan and left. We moved to a new town, house and school. A few months later Donald and Chastity were at our new house with tears, they just found out what happen over a year ago. My Aunt and Donald were getting a divorce and he was moving in our neighborhood. Cassidy took the divorce much worse than I ever did with my parents' divorce, maybe she was just much was closer with her parents than I ever was" Kim explained.

"So, what happen? "Rudy asked.

"Yeah what she do?" jack agreed.

"Well she started hanging around the wrong people, she began to think it was her fault her parents had a divorce. She stated smoking I tried getting her to stop but it only lead me getting burn marks" Kim said as she moved her hair from the back of her neck and showed them the slowly almost faded marks.

"Ouch" they shuddered.

"It went on for about 6 months until one night she called me on my cell and told me to come get her. She was at some wild high school party her no good friends' peers pressure her into. The party was at abandon house all the way across town. My mother had been working the graveyard shift and Donald, I just don't know but I did know Dylan was with him. I went to my piggy bank that I save up from all the chores I did over the months. I ended up with about 30 dollars so I caught a late night bus and rode down there. Sure it was dangerous for a 10 year old going on a bus all by themselves at midnight but who else was going to get tool about 2 or 3 hours to get there but I made it with a lot of walking and running. When I got there the house was empty. The house was a mess, there were empty liquor bottles, the smell of drugs and cigarettes and sex felled the air. How a ten year old mind would know that I have no idea. I looked all over for Cassidy but no sign. I walked into the bedroom and saw Cassidy's naked body with blood everywhere. There was a cut on her throat, with liquor in a glass with Cassidy's lipstick on it. I ran to Cassidy yell for her to wake up but she never did. I slowly let go of Cassidy as tears ran down my face until I heard a chuckle"

**Flashback Kim's Pov**

_I slowly turned around to be face to face with 3 teenage boys who seem drunk out of their minds._

_Oh look what we have here another piece of fresh meet_

"_Was that your friend "he said pointing to chastity dead body "she wasn't even a challenge"_

_They steep close as a atomically step back up soon enough they had me pin down on the ground_

_Alright who goes first? _

"_Me" one of them yelled_

"_No me" another one argued back._

"_Whatever we are all going to get turns" he said as her bought down the knife close to my neck_

"_I want you to say my name, say Jason"_

_I remain quit _

"_SAY IT" he yelled as he stated come down with the knife across my throat_

"_JASON" I screamed as I struggle to get away and tears ran down my face._

_He grinned and started to undress me, just when he was almost got my underwear off a voice came into the room._

"_GET OFF HER" the voice yelled._

_Jason got off of me and turned around to come face to face with a police offer _

"_What do you think you're doing?" the officer said._

_Nothing just …uh" he didn't know what to say._

"_You are under arrest for attempt rape, and murder" the officer said as 3 more came in and handcuffed Jason's friends._

"_This isn't over Blondie" Jason yelled to me as he was dragged of the room_

_One of the police offers came to me and helped me up as a put my clothes back on. I walked over to Cassidy's body with him_

"_Is she dead? I asked my voice cracking._

"_I'm sorry sweetie she is" he said with sorrow._

_I started sobbing, she couldn't be dead I just talked to her 3 hours ago._

"_Come on let's call an ambulance and your parents" he said as he took my hand lead me out the door._

_**End of Flashback**_

"I'm sorry Kim" Jack said.

It ok I got over it eventually" I said looking down.

"So what happen when your mom and Donald found out?" Rudy asked.

"Well my mom was beyond pissed that I didn't tell her and went by myself while she was grieving the loss of Cassidy"

"And Donald?" Eddie asked.

"He didn't believe it, he didn't want to believe it, he went through 3 weeks thinking chastity was still alive until finally reality caught up with him and one day and he just snapped"

"What do you mean by snapped" one of the FBI said.

"Well he was just mad at the world, first his wife cheats on him and his daughter gets killed. He would spend nights and days drinking his sorrows a way"

"So what happen?" Milton asked.

"Well my mom helped him….. A little more than she should"

"What do you mean?" Jerry still confused.

"My uncle is now my step father"

"Ohhhh" they said as realization hit them.

"So since them I promise myself I won't be defenseless ever again what why I took karate" Kim looked proud at that point.

"Wait, wait, wait so how did you end up in the mental hospital and juvenile" one of the men in black asked.

"MENTAL HOSPTIAL, JUVIE" the guys scream.

"Kim I didn't know you had it in you" jerry said shocked and proud.

"Frist there is a reason my I went there" Kim sighed

"Well….."

**Flashback Kim's Pov**

_About 2 weeks after Cassidy's funeral I was looking though her old stuff that was in a box when she would spend the night at me house. In the box there were teddy bears, her clothes and stuff like that. I came across a lighter; it looked kind of cool so I flicked it on. Just then I heard Dylan yell. I ran out the room but I failed to notice the teddy bear on fire. _

_When I came back to the room with Dylan in my arms the whole room was on fire and soon enough the hallway, I couldn't stop it was too big. I ran out the house with Dylan still in my arms, once out the house I turned to look at it now the whole house was on fire and it was my entire fault. The only thing that made it so taboo was that I felt nothing, no sadness, no guilt, no remorse, my mind was blank._

_Just then my mom came home with a look of shock, anger and sadness written all over her face._

_She asked me what happen after I told her the story she had an emotionless face. She picked up her phone and made a call. She hung up and faced my confused look._

"_Kim you are no longer safe to be around me or Dylan" she said._

"_What do you mean?" I asked still confused._

_Just then a white fan pulled up and 2 strong looking men in white got out and ran up to my mother._

"_Is she the one?" One of them said._

"_Yes" she responded with sorrow._

_They picked me up and tried to carry me to the van._

"_This is for your own good sweetie it will help you get better" my mother yelled to me as the fire truck eventually showed up._

_I was squirming, kicking, punching, even screaming to get out of their grip; they suddenly put me in a straight jacket and through me in the van. I was pissed off, how could my own mother send me away? It's not like I intended to start a fire. That bitch._

**End of flashback**

"Wow" jack, and Rudy said.

"So you developed antisocial personality disorder" Milton asked.

"I guess, I don't know the technically term" Kim said shrugging her shoulders.

"Wait back up English please" Eddie said

"Antisocial personality disorder means no concencide" Milton said.

"Oh wow" Eddie said.

"I'm confused what a concencide?" jerry said.

"It the little voice inside your head that shows you your true emotion on how you feel. It also could be your guide though life" Milton explained.

"Oh cool" he said happily while everyone rolled their eyes.

"So how did you end up in juvenile?" jack asked.

**Flashback Kim's Pov**

_It has been 3 months since been in the mental hospital. I absolutely hate it here; they treat me like a dangerous cage animal. The most horrible part of this is Kelly Rice. She this stuck up narcissistic bitch, who picks on people because she feels like she worth more than you. She constantly picks on me because she says that I'm too ugly to be seen, while it just the opposite. Jealous bitches always in the way fucking up shit. Ugh I hate her._

_I was eating lunch by myself in the lunch room until Kelly comes over for another round to verbally abuse me._

"_Hey twit" she smiled evilly._

"_Hey bitch" I said irritated._

"_Don't that language with me "she said applaud._

"_Whatever" I rolled my eyes at her and left. I was walking up the back stairs to get to the art room they have there. It was my favorite place in this hell hole. However the bitch wasn't finish with her insults._

"_And a another thing you have man legs" she said_

_I turn around and face her annoyed as hell does his girl ever shut the hell up. She like a barking dog damn shut up._

"_Would you shut the hell up bitch?"_

"_I wouldn't be calling anybody a bitch, bitch you know what why don't you just hang yourself bitch"she said smirking. _

"_That it" I snapped and lunged at her, she scream. While I was punching and kicking she was pulling my hair, weak ass bitch I thought as I threw another punch to the face. She tried to kick me in the gut put she fell back and went down the stairs._

**End of flashback**

"So she pressed charges and I spent a year in juvenile" Kim said.

"Wow… again" they said while Kim nodded.

"So what's this have to do with my father? "she asked the FBI.

"Kim your father was shot I his sleep last night…. He's dead"

**A/N: Hey i'm back with a new story, i'm also working on past secrets, and love is on it's way. I been working on this for a while so I thought I should post it. Tell me what do you think. Also tell me who do you think the killer could be.**


End file.
